narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power in the Name
Prologue Death, an inevitable fate that every creature will one day meet. In the shinobi world, the dead have been honored and prayed for centuries during the . But in recent years, the Rinne Festival has been substituted for the Day of the Dead or the Shi Festival. Much like many other modern day festivities, the Shi Festival involves drinking, dancing, and other popular activities. But in order to praise the dead, shrines and or altars are set up throughout with memories of the deceased. It is said, souls leave the during and walk with their loved ones once again. Bright lights illuminated the hazy Land of Water as people honored the deceased. Kids and adult alike dressed up unique costumes to add a modern spice to the festivities. Even the smallest of towns were filled with vibrant colors and fancy decor. Shrines were setup in front of homes, restaurants, and other significant locations in order to remember those who've passed. Some were seen dancing and partying as the night had just begun, while others offered their respect. "A lot has changed since you left us." a widow started, as her two kids arrived and followed suit. "Can you believe our Kitsuki wants to become a ninja...our Kitsuki. And don't even get me started with Tatsu. He's determined to become the next Mizukage." A tear slid across her face as she took a moment. "It's kind of a sick joke...You became a ninja so we'd have the money to make sure our kids would never have to. And now, we have not one but two aspiring shinobi." A look of disappointment emerged on both kids face. "If you're here...tonight...please convince'em that the life of a shinobi is not for them." Wiping her face, the widow got to her feet and slowly walked away. Eager to convince her mother that she won't end up like her father, she followed. "Dad..." Tatsu began "I will become a powerful shinobi, the strongest shinobi in all of the land. With my power, I'll be able to protect Mom and Kitsuki like you told me....I promise!" As the waterworks quickly scrolled down his face, at that moment an ominous yet recognizable voice echoed..."Tatsu..." Startled, the boy stood tall. "Dad?!?!" he questioned, wondering if it was only a figment of his imagination. Suddenly the candles that embellished the altar vanquished. A figure emerged from the altar, one with a face that resembled that of the picture on the altar. "Dad!!!!" the boy cheered loudly, alarming his mom and sister. "Tatsu, the life of a shinobi is not for you." he explained with no expression on his face. Despite a feeling of joy striking her heart, her motherly instinct kicked in. "TATSU! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" She screamed, but it was too late. The man withdrew a kunai from his pouch and slit the boy's throat. "You told me to convince him!" he said, before rushing towards Kitsuki and dealing a similar fate. Throughout the town, the dead were suddenly re-emerging and slaughtering the living. It was a horrendous scene. The smell of blood filled the air. "Doesn't the smell of blood make your blood boil...?" a red-haired man said jokingly as he continued with his drink. "J-Just who the hell are you?!?!?" the bartender yelled, fearful for his own life. "I'm your worst nightmare...." The Most Wanted Man in the World replied, before the bartender fell to his knees and met his end. ---- It was the sound of his daughter that woke him up. "Wake up, father!" she yelled into his ear, causing for him to stir. Groggily opening his eyes, he squinted as his eyes adjusted to the light. "What is it?" he questioned, his voice barely audible. His daughter smiled as she twirled around his room, in a special kimono. "Today is the Shi Festival!" she announced, obviously overjoyed. "I've even made offerings for grandmother and grandfather!" Her father smiled. He got up from his bed, shirtless. He looked around, as if searching for someone. Before he could open his mouth, his daughter began to speak, "Mother is downstairs, making breakfast. She's been up for sometime now." she stated, pulling out her father's usual kimono from his closet, and handed it to him. The man began to dress, taking his sword from his bedside and equipping it to himself. His daughter ran downstairs, still smiling. Her father made his way to the first floor, heading to the table, where his wife had already laid down the meals, and she would be sitting with them. "Good morning, husband." Aohime Hanzai said, as her husband laid a kiss onto her. As the man sat down, he began to eat, making small talk with his family. It was an amazing day so far. Then, he heard the screams. Screams of complete despair and misery. The man instantly ran out the house, ordering his family to stay inside. As he ran outside, he noticed the man standing in a puddle of blood. Of innocents. Poor Tatsu, the boy would have become an excellent shinobi. The man was angry now, and he stared at the murderer. "You shall fall today," the man began. "Or my name isn't Kusanagi Hayaki." As Kusanagi made his entrance, the newly emerged spirit's expression changed. Without uttering a word, he slowly walked towards the town tabern along with the rest of the dead, where the man's true opponent awaited his arrival. "Kusanagi eh...can't say I've ever met one" Jushiro thought to himself, awaiting his opponents arrival.